Once Upon A Masked Knight
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: AU fan fiction influenced by Beauty and the Beast. She didn't want to be there, and he didn't want her there. So why can't he let her leave, and why did she promise to stay there forever? Oh, right, because they were both being stubborn idiots! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: What Shouldn't Be Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, or Beauty and the Beast. I'm happy enough owning my own imagination. (No matter how much I fangirl Fakir...and how much I wanted to see him kiss Ahiru like Mytho kissed Rue...and...oh the list goes on and on, but I'll survive like everyone else does...FANFICTION FOREVER! XD)**

AU fan fiction influenced by Beauty and the Beast. She didn't want to be there, and he didn't want her there. So why can't he let her leave, and why did she promise to stay there forever? Oh, right, because they were both being stubborn idiots! Let the story commence!

**I will take this one moment to apologize to everyone for the long wait. My internet was gone for months, and most of the things I'd written for this story were in my FF drafts…which of course you can't use without internet…but the internet is finally back! I took some more time to edit and edit some more (because I want my writing to be good enough to make up for my absence…) and I will soon post some new chapters!**

**Please enjoy this edited chapter! X3 ~Evan-san (Yeah, that's my new nickname!)**

* * *

**Chapter One: What Shouldn't Be Missing**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom._

_The king had married a beautiful princess whom he loved, and she loved him in return. Soon they were blessed with a baby daughter, and they cried with joy. _

_Then suddenly the queen died, and the new born princess wailed in sorrow from the loss of her mother. As a new set of arms lifted the princess from her dead mother's arms, a voice told the king, "The queen was a dear friend of mine. If you will take me as your wife, I shall raise the princess as if she were my own."_

_The grieving king did as the mysterious woman said, and she raised the princess with much love and care. Before much time had passed, the new queen gave birth to another princess, but her cries of joy were tinged with a sorrow as mysterious as she was._

_Then, when both the princesses had come of age, the queen secretly invited the king to the royal garden, for she had something to tell him. With a cold voice he was not accustomed to, she said, "As I swore to do, I have raised your princesses. Now the time has come for them to go out into the world disguised as ordinary girls. That is the way they must find their true loves, for the curses upon their heads must never be taken lightly. As for me, I shall leave and never return, for my time here is done...farewell."_

_After telling him this, she spread her shadowy black wings and flew away, revealing that she had been nothing more than a raven all along. The king felt torn, for how could he have never realized the queen's true form? But for some strange reason, even though she was an enemy to his kingdom, he immediately did as she'd told him. _

_When he told the princess's their quest, the eldest inquired as to why the Queen didn't come to see them off. However, the King only could only offer a comforting hand to the youngest while she mourned in silence. Neither could answer the eldest's question._

_Perhaps it was for the best that she left, for an ordinary raven did not belong as queen. And yet...the unheeded tears of sorrow and regret that she'd shed as she flew away seemed to beg for her not to go. For what ordinary raven would give up everything they held dear for the well being and happiness of others?_

* * *

The small town of Golden Crown was in a state of excitement. A traveling prince had decided to hiatus his journey and stay for a few days' time. Everyone was buzzing about it, especially the female students at Golden Crown Academy. It was a small, but prestigious, school that was well known for teaching ballet.

"I heard he's looking for a bride to take back to his home kingdom-" a girl with magenta hair gossiped with her friends.

"-because his brother was so jealous of his good looks that he had him banished until he did!" a girl with blond hair finished.

"Hey, what do you think Ahi-AHIRU!" the magenta haired girl scolded her friend, "Don't go daydreaming when we're talking to you!"

"Qua-" the blue eyed girl slapped her hand over her mouth, "S-sorry Pique!"

Neither of the friends noticed the odd sound the orange haired girl had almost made.

"Don't worry Ahiru-chan! That's what makes you so absolutely adorable!" the blond shook the poor girl like a rattle.

"Lillie, I think you just shook her unconscious," Pique said bluntly.

"Liar," Lillie said immediately.

Ahiru was too busy watching spiraling stars to notice the teacher had entered the room until he clapped his hands for the class's attention.

"Today we will have a demonstration from the Special class," the cat said.

_'This town is so strange, I still can't figure out why some of the people here are animals!'_ Ahiru thought to herself, _'I'm almost positive there's a curse on this town, but-"_

The doors opened, and a group of girls came in, lead by a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and red colored eyes. They were all wearing light blue leotards, except for their leader, who wore a wine colored leotard.

"Rue-sama is so beautiful today," a girl whispered.

Ahiru smiled as they began the demonstration, _'You're the best, Rue-chan!'_

The dance was perfectly coordinated, and very beautiful. Everyone in the classroom watched the ballerinas closely, each of them hoping to one day to be as wonderful as they were.

"It's so impossible to tell you two are sisters," Lillie said, her words like a physical jab to poor Ahiru.

"Look, you made her depressed," Pique patted Ahiru on the shoulder.

"Really! Isn't that just adorable?" Lillie's green eyes lit with joy.

_'We really are nothing alike,' _Ahiru thought sadly, _'The only thing we really have in common is our love for ballet...well, that and the fact we're both searching for "true love" as father told us to...'_

Soon the dancers finished their performance, and everyone applauded. Ahiru smiled at her sister, who gave her a small nod in acknowledgment.

...

After class was over, Rue and Ahiru walked to the girl's dormitory.

"So, have you heard the news?" Rue asked casually, "There's a prince staying at the town inn."

"Have you seen him?" Ahiru asked.

"Not yet, but I heard he's very handsome, and kind," she said calmly.

"Maybe this could be our chance to find one of our princes?" Ahiru thought aloud hopefully.

"If so, you should talk to him first," Rue said.

"Huh, but I thought-"

"You're the eldest, it's only fair you have the first chance," Rue refused to look at her sister.

"Well...I guess if you insist..." Ahiru said uncertainly, not wanting to argue.

"So let's go change into something nice, and see this prince," Rue said as they stepped inside.

"Alright," Ahiru smiled, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"Ahiru!" she called in surprise.

"Come on! You want to see him don't you?" Ahiru grinned.

A small blush made it's way to her cheeks as she lifted her chin stubbornly, "Humph, as if I would be so childish."

"Ruuuue-chan!" Ahiru complained, still tugging on her hand.

"Oh fine, I'm hurrying," Rue turned her head away as she walked past, hiding her small smile.

...

Ahiru hummed as she half skipped down the cobblestone path, the skirt of her simple, light blue dress flouncing around her ankles.

"Try to show some composure dear sister," Rue closed her eyes, as if developing a small headache. Her dress was a soft cream and gold pattern with white lace trim.

"But Rue-chan-"

"You want to make a good impression don't you?"

"Well...yes but-"

"Then act your age."

"But I look younger than I actually am..." Ahiru mumbled.

"That's the spells fault...and maybe it messed with your head a little too."

"Rue-chan!" Ahiru exclaimed, before suddenly smiling, "You made a joke!"

"No I didn't, I was expressing a fact!" Rue argued.

"No, you made a joke," Ahiru grinned in triumph. Rue refused to look at her, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"There he is!" someone gasped, catching their attention.

"He calls himself Prince Mytho," someone else said, "Look at how tenderly he treats his horse! He's so charming!"

A handsome youth with white hair was tending to his horse by a water trough. If his graceful and composed nature hadn't given him away, his cloths would have. The two sisters blushed as they looked at him.

"Well? Go on," Rue said, looking away.

"Er, right," Ahiru said nervously, walking towards the prince.

She was halfway there when he looked her way. His eyes settled on her, and he smiled. Ahiru stopped, her face quickly turning red.

"Ravens!" a woman suddenly screamed, and everyone panicked. Ahiru looked up to see the black creatures flying right for her. Fortunately, before they could reach her, the prince stood protectively in front of her, his sword gleaming in the sunlight. Ahiru watched wide eyed as he fought off the vicious ravens.

"Take cover!" he called to her as he bravely attacked them. Ahiru ran and hid, placing her hand to her red pendant as it began to glow. The light quickly enveloped her entire body, transforming her into a beautiful ballerina.

"Away with you, ravens!" the transformed Ahiru grand jettied back into the street, performing a series of pirouettes as she blocked the ravens from the prince. She went into a beautiful dance, and it chased the ill meaning birds away as they cawed in anger. Prince Mytho watched her with wide eyes, captivated by her dance. No one noticed the black feather that cut past the back of her neck, cutting the necklace's chain. It dropped to the ground as Ahiru continued to dance.

"Who are you?" the prince asked as Ahiru chased after the ravens. She glanced back, then turned to give him a small smile and curtsy before she left. Prince Mytho then noticed the red pendant lying on the ground.

_'The girl's pendant?' _he picked it up, _'She must have lost it when she ran and hid. I hope she's alright.'_

He stared into the red jewel before placing it in his pocket, _'I'll have to return it to her when I see her again.'_

_..._

Running along an empty street, Rue looked back and forth till she saw Ahiru walking back from the town gate.

"There you are, Ahiru!" Rue caught her breath as she walked up to her.

"Ah hah ha," Ahiru rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"Just try not to worry me like that," Rue sighed.

"They're getting bolder every day," she looked down, "If I wasn't such a coward maybe you wouldn't have to work so hard."

"It's not your fault Rue-chan!" Ahiru said sternly, crossing her arms, "It's fine now, don't worry about it."

Rue sighed again, but looked Ahiru in the eye this time, "Those stupid ravens ruined your moment."

"Well then," Ahiru smiled, "I guess that means it's your turn!"

"Ahiru?" Rue asked, "But you still have a ch-"

"Go on!" Ahiru grasped the back of Rue's shoulders and started to steer her back toward town, "I'm rooting for you!"

"But-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" Ahiru said stubbornly, giving Rue a little shove before running off, "Good luck!"

"Ahiru!" Rue yelled after Ahiru's retreating form, _'Why is it she can run that fast?'_

_'I can't let her know I lost my pendant!' _Ahiru scanned the streets as she ran, _'I have to find it quickly!'_

_..._

Rue took a deep breath as she rounded the corner, walking gracefully and confidently towards the prince. He was watching the sky as he patted his horse, looking her way when he heard her light footsteps.

"Good evening," he greeted kindly.

"Good evening to you sir," Rue smiled, _'I don't think this is going to work, I'm nearly positive he would prefer Ahiru over me. He gave her such a gentle smile...'_

"You weren't hurt in the raven attack were you?" he asked, causing her to blush a bit.

"No, thank you for your concern," she said, _'What made him ask such a thing?'_

"I saw you at the edge of the street before it happened," he said, "Could you tell me, do the ravens attack here often?"

"Well, it has happened before," Rue said, "But thanks to Princess Tutu, the ravens don't usually come inside the town walls."

"Princess Tutu?" he asked, curious.

"The girl that chased the ravens away. That is what the townspeople call her."

"So she lives here?"

"No," Rue lied, _'I don't like where this is going.'_

"Oh," he sighed, "I wanted to thank her."

"She only appears when someone is in trouble," Rue said, brushing back a strand of hair, "More like a guardian spirit than an actual person. If you want to thank her, just continue being kind to the town's people."

"I wish there was something more I could do for her," Mytho said distantly.

Rue grew angry for a moment before an eerie calm came over her, "Perhaps there is...one favor you could do for her."

"Yes?" Mytho asked eagerly.

Rue smiled convincingly, _'Foolish Prince...I won't forgive you for pursuing my Onee-chan in such a fashion...'_

...

"Where is it?" Ahiru was still frantically searching for her necklace. A raven, hidden in shadows, watched her with gleaming eyes before flying away.

...

In the dark woods outside of town, Mytho rode along a dirt path, _'Now where should I look...'_

Beady red eyes filled the trees above him, and then, the black birds converged on the unsuspecting prince. His horse, somehow, noticed it and took off down the path as fast as it could. Mytho had to hold on tightly to keep from falling off.

"What-" then he heard the cawing and saw the thick black cloud as the birds pursued them. He urged his horse, though it was hardly necessary, and looked for some way to rid himself of the menace. Moments later he spotted a huge gate, and quickly headed there.

Leaping off his horse, he tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled his horse behind him and drew his sword. The ravens came fast and hard, and even though he fought them off as best he could, they were too much for him. His jaw set, he didn't give up, even as their attacks cut through his defense. Sharp talons scraped his arms and legs, and one lucky raven left a shallow wound on his ear. Blood and sweat sprinkled the ground with each swipe of his sword, and his breathing was growing ragged.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. The gate behind him flew open, his horse ran inside, and he tripped and fell on his back with a painful thud that left him winded. As the raven swooped down to attack, a dark form flew over him and destroyed the birds with the wide sweep of a dark sword. The remaining ravens retreated, cawing angrily.

The hooded man grabbed Mytho's arm roughly and dragged him inside as the gates closed.

"Wh-who..." Mytho tried to speak.

The mysterious man turned his masked face to Mytho.

"I'll be the one asking the questions," his voice was muffled by the mask, "Who would be stupid enough to travel the forbidden forest alone?"

...

Rue was staring out the town gates when Ahiru came around a building.

"Ahiru!" Rue called.

Ahiru jumped a little, and then turned to Rue with a sheepish expression, "Hey! So how did it go with-"

"Onee-chan..." Rue looked down, troubled, "I..."

Ahiru quickly noticed Rue's attitude, "What's wrong?"

Rue wrung the front of her skirt and refused to look up, "...I couldn't help myself...he only had eyes for Princess Tutu..."

Ahiru walked up to her and set her hands on her shoulders, "Why are you so upset? Tell me."

Rue bit her lip, "I told him if he wanted to return the favor to Princess Tutu, there were wild roses she liked that only bloomed in the forest..."

"Rue-chan?" Ahiru asked her now trembling sister.

"...and he's been gone for hours!" Rue cried, finally looking up to show the worry in her eyes, "The roses are hard to find, but it shouldn't have taken this long!"

Ahiru's eyes widened at the news, "So he's-"

"I'm so sorry Onee-chan!" Rue grasped Ahiru's hands, "I didn't mean for it to go this far! Please-"

Ahiru pulled her hands free, but then she wrapped her arms around Rue, "It will be fine. It's enough that you're sorry, I don't blame you at all."

"But he's-" Rue tried to argue.

"I'll go find him, okay?" Ahiru told her, "Take care of the town while I'm gone?"

Rue nodded silently, looking down again.

"Hey Rue-chan?" Ahiru said, causing Rue to look up, "I'm going to hide his memories of Princess Tutu when I find him."

"What?" Rue asked in surprise, "But then you wouldn't be able to let him see you-"

"I don't mind," Ahiru shook her head, "Besides, I think you like him more than I do. I want you to have another chance."

Rue looked away stiffly, "I don't deserve such a thing!"

"Rue-chan..." Ahiru stopped before arguing, and instead sighed and shook her head, "Well I can't have him pursuing me just because I'm a princess, so there's really no choice anyway...and you haven't shown this much interest in any noblemen we've seen so far..."

Rue huffed, and continued to look away.

Ahiru grew depressed, "...and I was really looking forward to showing him around town...if you don't do it, one of the other town girls will have to-"

"Fine."

"Huh?" Ahiru was started by the sudden answer, "What?"

"I'll show him around town, but that's it," Rue said, hiding her sudden blush, "It's only right that he receives a proper tour."

"Ah! That's wonderful!" Ahiru brightened before taking on a determined expression, "Well, I'll be back soon. Bye."

With that, she opened the gates, slipped out, and closed them behind her.

"Be careful!" Rue called after her in concern.

"I will!" Ahiru waved back before disappearing into the dark forest.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's note to Readers: **Please review after you're done reading, even if it's just a :). It takes less than a moment, and it gives me the energy to write faster. Nice reviews make everyone happy, so please review! ^.^ **(If you have already reviewed, THANK YOU! X3)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Exchange Without A Choice

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination, and my imagination did not create Princess Tutu or Beauty and the Beast. Therefore, I do not own either. :)**

AU fan fiction influenced by Beauty and the Beast. She didn't want to be there, and he didn't want her there. So why can't he let her leave, and why did she promise to stay there forever? Oh, right, because they were both being stubborn idiots! Let the story commence!

**Thank you _(Seriously, if I don't know who you are I can't answer your questions!), AlleluiaElizabeth, Dawnstar95, hyperpegasai (My Sister), jamie8910, Kaito Lune, Kobato-hime, LittlePlagueSpirit, LovelyOdette, MiaAmerne, My Solitude, Nanenna, and ultimatebishoujo21 for reviewing!**

(An yes, I DO know that an unfinished story ends in tragedy, lol, that's why I don't plan on quitting...and part of why I ended up starting yet ANOTHER fanfiction a few days ago...curse those plot bunnies and their relentless hopping...lol, you'll know what I mean soon enough...ugh, my pile of work knocked the moon out of orbit again...XD)

**I will take this moment (again) to apologize to everyone for the long wait. My internet was gone for months, and most of the things I'd written for this story were in my FF drafts…which of course you can't use without internet…but the internet is finally back! I took some more time to edit and edit some more (because I want my writing to be good enough to make up for my absence…) and I will soon post some new chapters!**

**Please enjoy this edited chapter! X3 ~Evan-san **

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Exchange Without A Choice**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a king._

_This king had the power to bring anything he wrote to life. A pen was his most powerful asset, and he could have ended all suffering with just a few words on a sheet of parchment. _

_However, this king was not a good king, and he controlled the lives of his subjects as if they were no more than puppets for his amusement. He enjoyed the suffering of his people, and he did not care how much pain he inflicted as long as it was entertaining. And for those who ever grew against him, he had two favorite punishments. Plagues of ravens, for they were powerful and dark like the ink he wrote with, and curses of never ending tragedy always brought him great pleasure. No ordinary person could ever hope to defeat him._

_A time came when he discovered that his sister's son had also inherited the power to bring written words to life. Immediately he called upon the vicious ravens to kill the boy. He was unwilling to share his power, for he had written himself into immortality and, even if the boy proved a suitable heir to him, the boy would only be in his way. On top of this selfishness, he feared the possibility that the boy could have the power to overthrow him. He would never allow himself to be defeated, ever._

_The raven's attacked as he had instructed, but the corrupt king had not expected the boy's parents to interfere, dying in their son's stead. Nor had he expected the young boy to trade his pen for a sword, unknowingly changing from a threat to a tragic knight the king could easily manipulate. The vengeance that blinded the boy made him the perfect puppet._

_With great satisfaction, the king created a special stage for his nephew to perform, and the tragic story began. He sat back on his throne, and watched it unfold with a broad grin stretched across his face. For surely, there was nothing that could interfere and save the boy now. The boy's fate was sealed with the ink from his pen. _

* * *

Ahiru bravely ran through the forbidden forest, not realizing how quickly she'd lost her way. She was so focused on searching that she didn't see the metal gate until she ran into it head first. The force sent her tumbling backwards with a "Quack!" and, in a flash of red light, she shrank and disappeared into the folds of her dress.

_'Oh no!' _a small yellow duck popped out of the neck of the dress, _'Not again!'_

After she squirmed her way out of the dress, she took a long look at the gate, and the towering castle behind it. A shiver snaked down her spine, ruffling her feathers, as she saw how spooky it looked in the moonlight. Fog swirled along the shadowy landscape, and fearsome statues seemed to move in the darkness.

_'Where is this...' _she noticed something lying on the ground just beyond the gate. She took a closer look, and her blue eyes widened in recognition, _'Prince Mytho's cloak?'_

Worry was clear on her feathered face as she noted that it was torn and ragged, and stained with blood. Quickly scooping up the dress and tying it up on her back, she went through the gate and ran without hesitation toward the sinister looking castle.

_'He is in there! I'm sure of it!' _she thought as she ran, _'He must be hurt, oh no! I have to hurry!'_

She paused when she came to a fountain, _'Ah...I need to change back…'_

Setting the dress down, she flapped up into the fountain and landed in the water. The same red light surrounded her feathered body, and she grew and transformed back into a girl. She quickly jumped out of the water and pulled her dress on.

_'Alright, here I go!' _Ahiru thought as she continued on to the castle.

The doors were intimidating and hard to open, but Ahiru didn't let that stop her. Soon she was inside the dark castle.

"Prince Mytho?" she called, her voice echoing back at her spookily.

As she looked about her, she noticed a traveling light from a winding staircase nearby. It seemed as though she had just missed someone.

"Hello? Can you help me, please?" Ahiru began climbing the staircase, following it. The light continued, and she followed it up and up until she reached the top. Then it led her down a hallway and to an open doorway. Prison cells lined the walls to the end of the room were a small lamp set under a barred window. With a gulp, Ahiru tiptoed into the room and looked around.

"Hello?" she called tentatively, _'Where did-'_

"Who's there?" a voice asked in surprise.

"Mytho?"Ahiru saw him in one of the cells nearest the warm oil lamp.

"How did you get here?" he demanded worriedly, recognizing her, "You shouldn't be here!'

"I came to bring you back to the town!" Ahiru tried to open the door, "My sister thought you got lost-"

"You need to go home," Mytho told her, "Quickly!"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion, "I can't leave you here!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he told her, "You must go, now!"

"But who did this to you?" her eyes shone with unshed tears as she saw all the cuts and bruises, "You're hurt!"

"Please, just run, and don't stop until you reach the town."

"No, I can't leave you here! I won't!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the lamp went out. A shadowed figure stood in front of the closed exit.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Ahiru demanded, just a little fear leaking into her voice.

"I'm the Master of this castle," the dark figure crossed his arms, "How did you get in here?"

"I came to find the prince!" she told him, "Why are you keeping him here?"

"He's my prisoner until I find out why the ravens are after him."

_'The ravens attacked Mytho? Why?' _Ahiru thought, then her eyes widened as she put her hand to her neck, '_Could it be...'_

"Um, do you have my pendant, Prince Mytho?" she asked politely, "It's a round red gem on a gold chain."

His eyes widened and he pulled it out of his pocket, "Here, I found it on the ground after you disappeared. The chain's broken."

He placed the pendant in her outstretched hands, and she clutched it tightly to her chest as she turned to face the master of the castle.

"This is what the ravens were after," she told his dark form, "And now that you know, you have to let the prince go."

"That stupid necklace?" he ridiculed.

"It's not stupid!" Ahiru shouted angrily, "It's my magic pendant! The ravens would love to possess it, and that's why they attacked the prince!"

After a moment of silence, the shadowed figure spoke, "A magic pendant, huh?"

"A very powerful one too," Ahiru said, without really thinking about it, "It would be really bad if the ravens got it."

"Then what's a moron like you doing with it?" he demanded coldly.

Ahiru grew angry from his insult, "I'm not stupid you JERK! Release Prince Mytho now, and _I'll_ take care of my pendant!"

"If that's what the ravens are after," he took a step toward them, "I won't let you take it out of this castle!"

"You can't keep us here," she argued.

"I can, and I will, unless you hand over what the ravens want," he said.

Ahiru held it closer to her chest, "This belongs to me, and I will not let you have it!"

"Then you will stay here with it!" he shot back.

"What about Prince Mytho?" Ahiru demanded.

"If you refuse to stay, and refuse to hand over the pendant, I'll lock you up along with him," he said definitely.

Ahiru was about to retort when a sudden flash of light came from seemingly nowhere. It left as soon as it had come, and then, for some mysterious reason, the small lamp was lit.

_'A girl? I could have sworn...' _Ahiru blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

The man standing in front of the door, who was now visible thanks to the lamp, was wearing a dark hooded cloak that fell to the ankles of his boots, and a white mask that covered his entire face. His hand rested on the hilt of a broadsword, as if ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Fine then," he said gruffly, "If you swear to never leave this castle, I'll have Mytho taken back to the town you came from."

"That's _Prince_ Mytho!" she snapped, not completely registering what he'd said.

A small tick appeared over the hooded man's temple, _'Why you...'_

"You can't be saying you'd trade your freedom for mine!" Mytho exclaimed.

"QUA-," Ahiru slammed her hand across her mouth just in time.

There was an awkward silence following her outburst, but it gave her time to consider her situation, '_He'll let Mytho go if I either give him my pendant, or swear to stay here with it? There's no way I'll give it to him...so since I can't let him keep Mytho here, I guess I'll have to stay here...ah, but then Rue will be worried sick...'_

With a slight frown, Ahiru turned back to Mytho, "Could you please tell my sister not to worry, when you see her? Her name is Rue, and she'll be waiting for us to return by the front gates. Please tell her Ahiru will be fine."

"Ahiru?" Mytho exclaimed, "You can't!"

Ignoring his protests, she glared at the man in the mask, "If you take the prince back to the town, I swear not to leave this castle."

"Ever?" the man prompted, "Or until you decide to give me the pendant?"

'_Like I'd ever give it to the likes of him!' _she thought to herself, "Fine, you have my word."

"Done," he said. Then, with a _swoosh _of his cloak, he vanished from the room.

"Don't do this," Mytho beseeched her.

"I'm sorry," she told him sadly, "Please make sure my sister is alright."

"After that, I'll return for you," he resolved.

_'Time for the spell...'_ Ahiru closed her eyes sadly as she took his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Forget me," a red glow emitted from her hands, and his eyes grew blank, "Forget everything about me...and this place."

"I will forget you, and this place," Mytho repeated without emotion.

"When you meet Rue at the gate, you will tell her Ahiru says not to worry, I'm fine. And tell her to make sure you don't remember me. After you have given her this message, you will forget it completely."

"I will tell her not to worry, you are alright. And I will tell her to make sure I do not remember you. Then I will forget the message."

"Until you arrive at the town gate, you will remain asleep. Starting now."

"I will remain asleep..." he closed his eyes, collapsing onto the ground.

_'There, it's finished,' _Ahiru thought to herself as she sat under the window, _'Rue's going to be so worried...but I don't know what else to do...'_

Nearly a moment later, the masked man appeared in the room again, and unlocked Mytho's cell.

"Hey, get up off the floor," he ordered.

"He's asleep," she told him, "And he'll stay that way until you reach the town."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a spell, dummy," she mumbled.

"You cast a spell on him?" he asked, his tone ridiculing her.

"Yes...well actually, more than one-"

"And you didn't place any on me?" he asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she finally looked up, confused.

After a moment of staring at her in silence, he knelt to the ground and lifted Mytho into his arms. It wasn't long before they were both gone out the door.

_'Jerk...he didn't answer my question...' _Ahiru closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees, _'After today, I'm so tired...the floor is cold, but oh well I guess...'_

The sound of footsteps alerted her from her dozing state, and she looked up as someone entered the prison room. The light of the lamp above her head showed her to be a tall woman with a lovely, pale face and seafoam green colored hair. She offered her hand to Ahiru, who took it without much thought.

"Come with me, Ahiru," her voice was kind, and her blue eyes seemed gentle.

"Who are you?" Ahiru asked as she stood, rubbing one eye sleepily, "How did you know my name?"

"My name is Adel," slight smile appeared on the puppet-like woman's lips, "I'm here to escort you to your room."

"My room?" Ahiru blinked after the retreating figure, "But I thought-"

"Do you prefer this one?" she looked back from the doorway in mild curiosity.

Ahiru promptly shook her head 'no'.

"Then come with me," Adel turned back to the doorway and continued walking, the darkness quickly surrounding her slender frame.

"Wait, just a moment," Ahiru paused to pick up the little lamp from the window sill, _'There's no point in leaving this here...'_

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Adel asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, not really. I just don't think it's fair to leave it here like this," Ahiru said as she walked up to her, looking at the lamp with a small smile, "And it's a really cute lamp, don't you think?"

"Cute?" Adel asked, slightly surprised.

"So it should be somewhere where it can comfort someone, right?" Ahiru said.

Adel was silent for a moment, "...would you take care of it then?"

"Ah, is that alright?" Ahiru asked. When Adel nodded she smiled, "Alright, I'll take good care of it then!"

Adel looked at her a little strangely before turning away, "I'll show you to your room now."

"Ah, thank you," Ahiru followed her down the dark corridor.

...

The moon was high in the sky as Rue paced anxiously from one side of the gate to the other. Pain burned in her crimson eyes as she wrung her hands in worry.

_'What if something happened to them?' _she thought, _'I should have gone with her...the ravens attacked her this morning, what if they caught her off guard...oh God, please let her be safe...'_

As the sound of an approaching horse reached her ears, Rue shoved the gate open and rushed out. She looked around hurriedly, trying to see who it was. On a dark brown stead, the hooded man rode up to the town entrance. Rue's eyes widened as she spotted Mytho on the saddle, and she ran to the side of the horse as it stopped.

"Prince Mytho!" she exclaimed in worry at the sight of his injured state and unconscious face, _'What happened-'_

Gloved hands non-to-gently dropped him into her waiting arms, leaving her to stumble to the ground with Mytho lying in her lap. She was about to give the masked stranger a piece of her mind when he finally spoke.

"So you're Rue, huh?" his voice was gruff, and muffled by the mask.

"How do you-"

"Until your sister chooses to return to you, no harm will come to her," he interrupted her rudely, "Even for someone as slow as her, it won't take long before she gives up."

Rue's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you-"

Before Rue could finish, the hooded man tugged on the reins and rode away into the darkness. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion as she watched him vanish. In her arms, Prince Mytho stirred and she quickly turned her attention to him. As he opened his eyes, she quickly noticed the distinct blankness they held.

_'Ahiru put a spell on him?'_ Rue thought to herself, a panicked expression frozen on her face as the prince looked at her, _'What happened? Is she…she didn't get into some sort of trouble, did she?'_

"Don't worry Rue, Ahiru says she'll be fine," his voice was monotone, and his face was expressionless, "And she says to make sure I don't remember her."

Her eyes were still wide as he finished, concern in her eyes, _'Why did she...what is she thinking? Where did she go?'_

The prince closed his eyes, only to open them anew, confusion clear on his face. He blinked at Rue before he started to stand.

"Are you all right your highness?" she asked as she helped him up, turning her attention to him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, seeming to have a headache, "How did I get here?"

"Well..." she struggled slightly before she composed herself, "You wanted to go for a ride through the Forbidden Forest, but as you were riding in that direction some ravens attacked you and spooked your horse. You fell, hit your head, and the ravens chased your horse into the woods."

_'I hope he believes it,' _she thought, _'It should complement his muddled memories well enough...'_

"We should get you to a doctor, I'll take you there," Rue gently took his arm and led him back into the town.

With a brief glance back, her composed mask fell into worry, _'Please come back soon...please stay safe...'_

After returning her gaze forward, with her free hand, she gave a stiff wave to the gate behind her back. Several yards behind them the gate silently closed by itself.

...

Ahiru held the lamp close to her as she followed two steps behind Adel. The hallway was dark and somewhat frightening, and Ahiru stared at it with wide eyes. When Adel finally stopped at a double-door, Ahiru bumped into her back from lack of attention.

"Ah, sorry," Ahiru hurriedly hopped back.

Adel smiled at her as she opened one of the doors, revealing a dark bedchamber. The stone walls were draped with wine-colored tapestries that had a curving black inlay design, and the floor was covered with similarly made rugs. A large window that overwhelmed one of the walls was shrouded with curtains that matched the tapestries. All furnishings in the room; consisting of a dresser with a vanity mirror, a wardrobe, and a full sized bed frame with a canopy; were made of dark stained wood. The overall effect was dark and mysterious, but full of warmth and comfort as well.

Ahiru set the lamp on the dresser and stepped up to the large bed, staring at the room in tired wonder, _'I haven't been in a room like this in years...'_

"If there is anything you require, let us know," Adel said as she was about to close the wooden doors.

"Ah-thank you very much," Ahiru said quickly.

The elder woman nodded, a soft smile just barely showing itself on her lips as she gently shut the doors. As Ahiru sat on the bed, her eyelids fell. Her limp body sprawled out onto the bed, dead to the world in an instant. As she lay there, the cream curtains of the canopy slid into place and the lights dimmed. There came a quiet giggle, but no one was to be seen.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's note to Readers:** I WILL be continuing this (for those of you suffering from doubt), so please know that this story will not end in...wait, that would be giving away the ending, now wouldn't it? X3 Review and it will help me stay focused. **(For those of you who already reviewed, THANK YOU! X3)**


	3. Chapter 3: Light That Reveals And Hides

**Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times (such an interesting phrase...): I DO NOT OWN Princess Tutu OR Beauty and the Beast. (Ohhhhhh, all caps make me seem intimidating...X3 lmao)**

AU fan fiction influenced by Beauty and the Beast. She didn't want to be there, and he didn't want her there. So why can't he let her leave, and why did she promise to stay there forever? Oh, right, because they were both being stubborn idiots! Let the story commence!

**Thank you _(My reply to you is on chapter 2), AlleluiaElizabeth, Dawnstar95, hyperpegasai, jamie8910, Kaito Lune, Kobato-hime, LittlePlagueSpirit, LovelyOdette, MiaAmerne, My Solitude, Nanenna, and ultimatebishoujo21 for reviewing!**

**I will take this moment to apologize to everyone for the long wait. My internet was gone for months, and most of the things I'd written for this story were in my FF drafts…which of course you can't use without internet…but the Internet is finally back! I took some more time to edit and edit some more (because I want my writing to be good enough to make up for my absence…) and I have edited the first two chapters! GO BACK AND CATCH UP PLEASE! I ALSO TWEAKED THEM AND YOU HAVE TO READ THEM SO THE STORY MAKES SENSE!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter! X3 ~Evan-San **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Light That Reveals And Hides**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a wandering prince._

_Like the brilliant sun, he rode from one town to the next, easily loved by everyone. He was kind, handsome, and noble as princes should be, and he protected the weak and aided the needy without hesitation because of the goodness of his heart. _

_However, no one knew from where he came, or where he was traveling to, and whenever someone asked him his eyes would grow sad and he would answer simply, "I do not know."_

_And often the person who had asked would see the burden of sorrow in the prince's eyes, but still be unable to keep from asking, "How could you not know?"_

_And just as often the prince would stare into the distance and sigh, "Because I can not remember."_

_Soon after such a conversation, the prince would resume his travels. He was unable to stay anywhere for long, to tell anyone of where he had come from, or to say where he was headed. On and on he wandered without purpose or reason, his life a mystery even to himself._

_Often someone would think the poor prince had been cursed, but the thought seemed so ridiculous for a prince so perfect. How could anyone be so heartless as to curse a person so pure hearted?_

_And so on and on the perfect prince traveled, and never once did anyone think of how to break the curse, for his perfection blinded them from seeing how tragic his curse truly was. _

* * *

Rue was waiting outside the doctor's office when Prince Mytho and the doctor finally stepped out.

"How is he?" Rue asked the doctor.

"He'll be alright, he was lucky," he answered, but frowned, "It seems his memory is a bit sketchy, so-"

"It's nothing to worry about," Prince Mytho commented, "My memories were like that to begin with."

"Ah, well...please keep an eye on him Miss," he nodded at Rue before vanishing back into the small building.

"I'll walk you to the Inn," Rue said.

Mytho smiled, "That won't be necessary, but thank you."

Rue frowned, "I insist."

Mytho blinked in surprise.

"I live in the Academy's Dormitory," Rue said, "It's not far from the Inn."

"Ah, I see," he smiled, "But I think I should walk you home first."

"That is very noble of you," Rue said, "But since I know the way, and you're new to this town, it's my responsibility to keep you from getting lost."

"Oh, you're right," he seemed slightly abashed, "I don't really know my way around yet."

Rue nodded, "Then tomorrow I will give you a tour."

"A tour?" his brow furrowed, "Why?"

Rue gave him a look, "Would you prefer someone else then?"

"Ah, no. That's not what I meant-"

"Then I insist," Rue said, raising her chin slightly, looking away, "Tonight I will walk you to the Inn, and tomorrow I will give you a proper tour of Golden Crown Town."

Mytho smiled in defeat, "Thank you, Rue-san."

In the dark it was hard to see, but there was a bit of pink inching it's way over Rue's cheeks as she began walking in the direction of the town Inn. Mytho walked beside her at a respectable distance.

_'How did he know my name?' _Rue wondered, stealing a glance at the Prince, _'He couldn't have remembered it from what Ahiru said...'_

"Ah, sorry," Mytho said suddenly, "A patient that was with the doctor mentioned your name..."

"Oh," Rue nodded, "Well, I know your name by similar means, Prince Mytho."

"The title can be a bit exhausting," Mytho smiled, "So just Mytho would be alright."

Rue stiffened slightly, "You should be insisting that I use proper titles, your highness."

"Well, if you want to use my title, that's fine too," Mytho said.

"It's too exhausting after all," Rue responded, not looking at him.

"Oh, alright," Mytho chuckled a bit.

_'How can he be so carefree?' _Rue's expression darkened, _'His personality is so similar to Ahiru's...they could have gotten along very well...but he had to go and pursue her as a Princess instead of a girl, and now everything is such a mess...'_

...

A knock came from outside Ahiru's bedchamber door. After a moment it opened to reveal the masked man. The lamp lit itself, and the room grew brighter as a glowing, almost transparent golden girl with soft blue eyes appeared beside him.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, using a somewhat kinder tone than he had before.

"She brought me here...my lamp I mean," the girl said, fiddling with her skirt as though embarrassed, "My Lord? Could you cover her for me? She fell asleep before she could do so herself...and I'm not strong enough do it for her...and I don't want to wake her…please?"

The young man looked at her, saying nothing, then stepped past her to look through the curtains. Ahiru was sprawled out on top of the bed, sound asleep.

"Baka," he shook his head, though his voice was even less harsh than before.

The iridescent girl watched as he gently pulled the covers out from under Ahiru. Suddenly, the sleeping girl moaned and kicked out with her foot.

The small foot hit the man with surprising accurracy and strength.

"Oof!" he was thrown to the floor, his mask clattering as it fell beside him, "What the h***?"

"Are you all right, Fakir-sama?" the girl asked in concern.

"...I should have just taken the d*** necklace from her," he grumbled as he stood, his hood falling back to reveal his long, green tinted black hair, and his narrow, dark green eyes. With a face that said he didn't want to, he finished pulling the covers over Ahiru.

"If you'd just be patient with her, I'm sure-"

"I don't have patience for idiots like her," he interrupted, even more of his previous gruffness returning.

"I'm not an idiot..." Ahiru mumbled in her sleep, causing Fakir to jump back in surprise. The golden girl giggled at the sight, eliciting a glare from the young man.

"I've wasted enough time here," he grumbled as he turned to the door, picking up his mask as he left.

"Rest well, Fakir-sama," she said as he closed the door behind him, _'I worry about him...the castle's dear, but stubborn master...'_

The lights dimmed, but the girl remained, gazing at Ahiru's sleeping expression, _'I wonder what this child will do...this kind, strong willed child...I'm sure they will either be great enemies, or even greater friends...either way, I'm so happy she came here.'_

She smiled, and then vanished, leaving the room in restful darkness once more.

...

"Mirrors, mirrors, all around me," a voice crinkled with age echoed through a dark room, "Reflect the lives that tell me the story!"

Images filled the mirrors that covered the walls and ceiling, illuminating the crazed looking old man dressed in eccentric royal garb as he inspected them. One mirror showed the bed chamber Ahiru slept in.

"Now what do we have here?" he focused on it, noticing the pendant around her neck, "A little princess in my nephew's castle? My, my, whatever happened while I was away?"

He laughed to himself, "This should be more entertaining than that silly little prince...hmm, I wonder where he is now..."

Another mirror nearby revealed the image of Mytho pulling on his shirt as he dressed for a new day. As the prince turned, a small feather shaped mark on the back of his neck briefly came into view.

"Ahh, a magic seal? _Now_ things are getting interesting!" the old man laughed, walking over to an expensive looking desk and sitting down in a plush chair. He picked up a well made quill, dipped it in a bottle of black ink, and began to write, "This will be quite entertaining..."

His laughter echoed eerily throughout the large room. He made a gesture toward the shadows behind him, and Adel stepped out.

"Is there something you require, Drosselmyer-sama?" she asked, her voice and expression betraying nothing.

"What can you tell me about this little princess?" he gestured toward the image of Ahiru.

Adel looked at her, "Her name is Ahiru. Fakir made her promise never to leave unless she gave him her pendant. He does not want it's power to be taken by the ravens."

"Ah, I see," his grin widened, "Good work Adel. Be sure to keep an eye on her. You may go."

She curtsied before vanishing back into the shadows. Drosselmyer continued to write, his wide grin threatening to overcome his crazed brown eyes. His low laughter caused the mysterious room to seem haunted.

...

The window curtains were slightly open with the morning light streaming in as Ahiru stirred. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and then stretching out her arms.

"It's so quiet this morning," she mumbled as she blinked her eyes open.

One look around and a surprised "Quack!" later, Ahiru the duck wiggled out from under the covers, shaking her head around frantically.

_'Oh-no! This is bad, this is terrible! Oh-no!,'_ her thoughts were panicked, _'Where am I?' _

Then she remembered, _'Wait...that really happened? It wasn't a dream? __I really swore to stay here forever?'_

Then she realized, _'Wait! That whole time I could have turned into Princess Tutu and used my magic to escape!' _

Finally, in distress, she pounded fist shaped wings on her head, _'Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA! I should have used my magic while I had the chance! I had it right there in my hands, why didn't I think to use it? I shouldn't have given him my word so easily! Now what am I supposed to do?'_

A light knock came from the door, catching Ahiru's immediate attention and causing her to forgo her mental rant. When she saw the door begin to open, she dove under the bed with amazing speed.

"Ahiru?" Adel called as she stepped into the room.

_'Oh no! What should I do?' _Ahiru watched from underneath the bed, not noticing as a bright figure appeared beside her.

"Are you alright?" the glowing girl asked, scaring Ahiru.

"QUACK!" Ahiru burst out from under the bed, only to run into the night-stand. A pitcher of water fell over, splashing water all over her. In a flash of red light she was restored to her human shape, wet and uncovered.

"So you do have magic," Adel said, apparently not too surprised.

"I've never seen a girl change to a duck and back before," the glowing girl sat apon the bed. Well, _floated above_ the bed.

"Wh-who are you-" Ahiru stuttered a bit.

"As a girl you don't have feathers to cover you," Adel commented. Ahiru glanced down at herself and _very_ quickly covered herself with a fallen blanket.

Reaching into the wardrobe, Adel brought out a simple, sunny yellow dress and gave it to Ahiru.

"Thank you," Ahiru said, still red from being caught undressed. She swiftly pulled the cloths on.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you so terribly," the glowing girl said, resting her hands on her knees as she leaned forward, "I am the light spirit of the lamp you brought here."

"Oh," Ahiru said, considering it, _'That explains why she looks so...light.'_

"So how did you change like that, Ahiru-sama? If you don't mind my asking," the spirit floated a bit closer.

"It's...a magic curse I inherited from my mother," Ahiru said, "When I qua-uh, make duck noises I turn into one, then when I touch water I become a girl again."

"I see, what a strange curse," she said, tilting her head, "Is it permanent, Ahiru-sama?"

"Well, there is a way to get rid of it, but it's not easy," Ahiru said, "And please, just Ahiru is fine. I'm just an ordinary girl after all."

_'Actually I'm a princess, but I promised not to tell anyone that...' _Ahiru thought, suffering a slight pang of guilt.

"So just Ahiru?" the spirit asked.

Ahiru nodded, "And what's your name?"

"My name?" the glowing girl asked, blinking her soft blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ahiru asked.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that I've never had a name," she answered simply, "I'm only a light spirit."

"Then what should I call you?" Ahiru asked.

The spirit smiled kindly, "Whatever you would like to call me is fine."

Ahiru's brow furrowed for a moment, then her eyes widened, "What about Orel-chan?"

"Orel-chan?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Do you not like it?" Ahiru sounded concerned.

"No, I love it!" Orel smiled brilliantly, the room growing brighter in her excitement.

Ahiru smiled at her, "I'm glad, it suits you."

Orel seemed to blush, "What do you want to do now, Ahiru...chan?"

Ahiru laughed airily, "I guess that makes us friends, right?"

Orel's mouth became a small "o" in surprise, but Ahiru was too distracted by her suddenly growling stomach to notice.

"Perhaps you should have breakfast now," Adel spoke, "I'll escort you to the dining room."

Ahiru blushed, "Yes, thank you."

...

Wearing a lovely lavender dress with black lace, Rue walked through the Inn and up to a specific room door. On her arm rested the handle of a picnic basket.

She knocked on the door, and waited patiently until Prince Mytho opened the door.

"Good morning, Mytho," she curtsied in greeting, _'I wonder if he changed his mind since last night...'_

"Good morning, Rue-san," he nodded with a smile, noticing the basket, "A picnic?"

"I told you I would give you a proper tour today," Rue said, "This is our lunch."

Mytho smiled, gingerly taking the handle in his hands, "Allow me to carry it for you?"

Rue's cheeks were tinged with pink as she pulled back stubbornly, "It's alright, I-"

"Please, Rue?" he asked, apparently forgetting the "san" by accident.

The pink tinge darkened, and she reluctantly handed him the basket, "Fine, just remember that it's Rue_-san_."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

_'He's too sincere...' _Rue looked away, "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

"Of course," he smiled, "Please lead the way, Rue-san."

She blushed as she walked, _'He's only being polite. He won't have feelings for me, no matter what Ahiru said.'_

...

"Ahiru-chan?" Orel asked as she followed Ahiru and Adel down the winding staircase, "Would you like a tour after you eat? It's really beautiful here, and it would be my pleasure to show you."

"Alright," Ahiru smiled, so happy with her current company that the fact that she was a prisoner happened to slip her mind, "That sounds like fun."

"I will accompany you," Adel said without looking back. It wasn't a request, it was a statement.

"Ah, thank you," Ahiru said, misunderstanding the intent.

Adel stopped, and looked back, "Thank you?"

"Ah, yes?" Ahiruwas confused by her response. Orel's smile became a thin line as she looked at Adel.

"We should hurry before breakfast is over," Orel commented, looking at Ahiru now.

"Of course," Adel said, moving foward once more.

As the reached the dinning room, a tall woman wearing a large while apron met them with haste.

"Welcome!" she stopped in front of Ahiru, her voice a bit loud with excitement, "I'm Ebine-san, and it will be my pleasure to provide your breakfast."

"Ah, thank you very much," Ahiru curtsied, "I'm Ahiru."

"Well aren't you a well mannered young girl," Ebine smiled, then guestured to the table, "Please, have a seat."

The woman bustled out of the room and dissapearedinto the kitchen while Ahiru took a seat. It wasn't a moment later that Ebine returned, carrying a well sized platter of food.

"Now what would you like?" she held the platter out for Ahiru to see, "Porraige? Cressants? Toast? Apple Tart? Eggs? Perhaps some coffee?"

"Wow, it all looks good!" Ahiru tried to deside.

"I've heard the tarts are very delicious," Orel commented, catching Ebine's attention.

"Oh! The lamp spirit is here too?" she blinked.

"Orel-chan and I are friends," Ahiru smiled, looking up from the platter, "She's going to give me a tour later."

"That is lovely," Ebine smiled, then looked at Orel, "I'm so sorry, I never realized you had a name!"

"It's alright!" Orel held her hands out in a guesture that ephasized her statement, "Ahiru-chan chose the name herself!"

"Oh?" Ebine looked at Ahiru, "You really are an interesting girl, Ahiru-chan. I would love to hear your story!"

"My story?" Ahiru looked up from the bowl of porridgeand apple tart she had selected and set on the table.

"Yes, of course!" Ebine set the platter on the table and sat down, "It's not very often we have visitors! I would love to know what brought you here!"

Ahiru stiffened in shock, _'I forgot...with everyone being so nice I completely forgot why I'm here...'_

"No one told you yet?" Orel asked Ebine.

"Hmm? Told me what?" Ebine looked at Orel.

"Er, well..." Orel glanced at Ahiru, "She and Fakir-sama had a disagreement when she came here and...well, it could have ended better..."

"Fakir?" Ahiru spoke up, "That's his name?"

"Yes, I'm sorry he didn't properly introduce himself last night," Orel said, "But well...he had a lot on his mind..."

"Like how to trick me into giving him my pendant," Ahiru scowled, "Now I can't go home even if I _do _find him..."

"Huh? Find who?" Orel asked in concern.

_'Oops, I said that out loud...' _Ahiru froze, "Ah, well, I...uh..."

"What does she mean she can't go home?" Ebine asked Orel. Orel looked down.

"Fakir didn't want the pendant to fall into the possession of ravens, since apparently it holds very powerful magic," Adel said, startling everyone with the reminder of her presence, "So he told her either to leave the pendant here, or stay here with it. She promised to meet his terms in exchange for Prince Mytho to be safely returned to Golden Crown."

"Ha-how did you..." Ahiru blinked in surprise.

Adel looked at her, "I was just outside the door when you made the agreement."

"That's why she was there to take you to your room," Orel said, "Fakir-sama told her to take care of you when he left."

Ahiru scowled as she stared at her plate, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, but this is a bit confusing," Ebine said, "Could you tell it from the beginning, Ahiru-chan?"

Ahiru looked up at her three companions in the dinning room, and gave them a small smile, "Sure."

...

Rue continued to lead Mytho down the streets, pointing out important places, and helping him get a more general idea of where everything was. Where ever they went, she would find herself watching him when she thought he wouldn't notice.

_'After this I should go find Ahiru,' _Rue frowned as she looked away from Mytho, _'I've left her to herself for too long...and after what that strange man said...'_

She glanced at a clock and sighed, "Now would be a nice time to stop and eat, don't you think?"

Mytho looked at her and smiled, "Yes."

Rue glanced his way for only a second before averting her gaze, her cheeks tinged pink once more, _'I hate how those eyes make my insides melt...it's just not fair...'_

"We're not to far from one of the fountains, we could-" Rue paused at the sound of a kitten's cry.

"She's stuck in the tree!" a young girl sobbed to her mother as she pointed at the frightened kitten.

Mytho set down the basket and turned to Rue, "Please wait a moment."

Before she could respond, he was already running to the oak tree. With swift agility he made his way up to the crying kitten. When he reached it he gently lifted it from it's perch and cradled against his chest. Even with only one arm, he had no trouble climbing back down to the safety of the ground.

"She's safe," he gave the kitten to the wide eyed little girl.

"Thank you sir!" the mother thanked him as she hugged her now smiling daughter.

"You're welcome," he nodded with a smile before turning away, "Take care now, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" the little girl said.

A moment later Mytho returned to Rue and picked the basket back up, "Shall we?"

Rue lost herself for a moment, but she soon shook it off and averted her gaze from his, "Yes, just follow me."

He smiled again, and walked with her as she once again led the way.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's note to Readers: **Hello :).

If haven't read the chapters updated in September before reading this chapter (as I stated at the beginning of this chapter) you are missing out on some important information!

Alright, about the next chapter. I'm afraid it won't be out till after November (I will be very busy the whole month attempting the NaNoWriMo for the first time...), sorry ^^;. But I will do my best to get it out ASAP after that!


End file.
